


one for the money, two for the show

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (but mostly the Grandmaster), (sort of), Anal Fisting, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Sexual Roleplay, fun for everyone, is Loki into this? sort of but also not really, the Grandmaster fucking with Loki's head cause it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: What's a good public execution if it doesn't get you in the mood?





	one for the money, two for the show

**Author's Note:**

> I forget who gave me the prompt for this? Probably one of the usual suspects. Maybe they'd rather not be credited on this one, I don't know. It was something like "the Grandmaster gets turned on by public executions" and from there I...went places. 
> 
> Yes! Still on this "very dubious Loki/Grandmaster" train! Now with more dubious. (Or the same amount of dubious? Your mileage may vary.) As usual, warnings for extremely dubious consent bordering on non-con, aka "there's consent but it's pretty damn iffy, oh boy." 
> 
> With thanks and love to my [beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), who somehow still doesn't judge me.

Loki had seen a lot of unpleasant things. More specifically, he’d seen a lot of unpleasant things done to peoples’ bodies. But he’d never seen someone quite literally melted into a puddle before.

Had never. He couldn’t make that claim anymore. 

There was only a moment’s lull in the pattering conversation before it resumed. Loki’s eyes stayed on the gooey mess dripping off the chair formerly occupied by a living being and felt more than vaguely ill. Looking away at the man blowing superfluously on the end of a weapon that looked less ominous than absurd only made the nausea thicken. 

“Whew,” the Grandmaster said. “That was a good one.”

Loki was relieved that he didn’t seem to be expected to respond to that. He shook himself, prying his eyes away from the puddle, and summoned his smile back, starting to turn toward the bar. He needed another drink.

The Grandmaster caught his wrist before he even took a step. “Ah, ah,” he said. “Hang on a minute.”

Loki stopped, his mouth going dry. “Oh?” 

The Grandmaster stood up, melt stick still in hand, and pulled Loki around. He tried to look innocently curious and attentive and not like his heart was suddenly in his throat. “Hmm. I’m thinking...yes.” He nodded, and drew Loki in a little closer. “You, me, private room. What do you think?” 

Loki’s eyes flicked from his face to the weapon and back. “Ah,” he said. 

“Excellent,” the Grandmaster said brightly. “I like the way you think, Lackey-”

“Loki,” he corrected automatically. 

“Lo-lo,” the Grandmaster said. “Right. Let’s go, shall we?” 

“Sir,” said the woman who was the Grandmaster’s second-in-command, “The melt stick-”

“Oh, right,” the Grandmaster said, and tossed it lightly in her direction, like it was a toy. “You’re a treasure, Topaz.” Loki glanced over at it, curiosity warring with a healthy dose of fear, but he didn’t have long before the Grandmaster was tugging him away. 

They barely made it into the hall before the Grandmaster backed Loki against one of the walls and kissed him, though describing it as a kiss seemed inadequate. It felt more like he was trying to reach the back of Loki’s throat with his tongue, his body pressing up against Loki’s. Loki didn’t have to wonder what it was prodding against his stomach but he _did_ startle a little to feel it there.

“Oh,” the Grandmaster said, releasing Loki’s mouth, “ _I’m_ sorry, it’s just, well. You see, public executions, they have this effect on me. It’s just _awful._ ” 

Loki swallowed hard, dread mingled with the stirrings of arousal. It was a peculiar combination, and one he was rapidly growing very familiar with thanks to the Grandmaster. “Ah - is that so?” He said, stupidly, because what he was thinking was _so watching people die arouses you?_

_Somehow that doesn’t surprise me._

“Hmm-mm,” the Grandmaster said. His hands were wandering down Loki’s sides, sliding over the leather. “Something just...uh, well. Crazy, right?” 

“Crazy,” Loki echoed. “Indeed.” 

The Grandmaster either didn’t hear the faint trace of acid in his voice or chose to ignore it in favor of dragging his tongue up the side of Loki’s neck, which was...distracting. He took a shuddering, unsteady breath in and tried to relax. 

“So,” the Grandmaster murmured, and nipped his ear lightly. “Your place or mine? Just kidding. All these places are mine.” He grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled them hard forward, grinding deliberately against him. Loki sank his teeth into his lower lip so he didn’t make a sound.

The Grandmaster pulled back suddenly and Loki heard himself make a little noise. He laughed, and patted Loki’s cheek. “Don’t worry,” he said, “there’s more where that came from. Just, um. Somewhere more comfortable, I think.” Loki took a few deep breaths, still a little stunned by how quickly this had happened. 

Still thinking about the puddle of goo on the floor that had a few seconds before been a sentient being. 

_Don’t think. Just - don’t think about it._

“Somewhere more comfortable,” he said. “That sounds...agreeable.” 

“Of course it does,” the Grandmaster said cheerfully. “I have the best ideas. Come along, then.”

* * *

The Grandmaster didn’t take them far. He gave Loki a little push through the door and closed it behind him.

“There,” he said, sounding satisfied. “That’s more like it.”

Loki summoned a smirk. “And usually you chastise _me_ for being in a hurry,” he said, as lightly as he could when his thoughts were still halfway in _he killed him, melted him, I don’t even know what he_ did, and the accompanying, terrifying realization that he did not really know _anything_ about the rules of this place.

“Yes, well,” the Grandmaster said, and there was something to a prowl in the way he approached Loki, running his hands over his shoulders. “I _was_ in a rush. But now...now I think we can take our time. Really get comfortable. Savor...things.” 

Loki tipped his head back. He could manage this. He could. It wouldn’t be so different from any of the other times so far. He’d just keep himself from thinking about what had happened before and take things as they came. 

There was a horrible pun there that Loki was not going to indulge.

“And what are you planning on savoring?” He asked, twisting his voice to sound both wry and a little coy. 

“Why, you,” the Grandmaster said with a grin. “Of course.” He squeezed Loki’s upper arms. “Now. Why don’t you take that nice leather number off and we can get _started._ He paused, pursing his lips. “Pants on, I think. For now. Cape can go. _Goodness,_ but you love your clothes. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, I say, and you definitely _have_ it.”

Loki could feel a flush creeping up the back of his neck, along with a faint burst of irritation for being so summarily ordered around. (And an only slightly fainter burst of anticipation for the same reason.) “I think it adds a little bit of mystery.” 

“Sure, sure,” the Grandmaster said. “And it’s true that those pants are doing your ass _plenty_ of favors, but…” He made a little _go on_ gesture, and Loki bit the inside of his cheek and did as he was told. The Grandmaster moved around behind him, fingers trailing up Loki’s spine, and it was all he could do not to spin around, every instinct telling him that he was turning his back on a predator. His hands slid up over his shoulders and down over his chest.

“Nice,” he said, “ _very_ nice,” and Loki made himself lean back. 

“So this is...you savoring,” he said. 

“Mm-hm,” the Grandmaster said, and pulled one of his hands away to brush Loki’s hair off his neck, running his tongue up the side of it. “I should have you wear your hair up. You have such a gorgeous, _sensitive_ neck. It’s a shame to, ah, cover it up. I mean, we could cut it off, but…it makes a nice handle, you know?” 

A bizarre combination of arousal and humiliation and anger burned in Loki’s stomach. “Ah - I’m certainly fond of it this way.” 

“Well, then. Tabling that idea.” He started sucking wet kisses into Loki’s skin, his hands rubbing over Loki’s chest, fingers drifting down to toy with his nipples. Loki’s breath snagged and the Grandmaster hummed. “That’s it,” he murmured. “Love that about you. So responsive. It’s, um, well. Great for the ego.”

“Does your ego need the help?” Loki asked, hoping it sounded enough like teasing to be safe. The Grandmaster laughed. 

“Cute. You’re - really cute, Lo, you know that?” 

“I try,” Loki said, though the last word broke off when the Grandmaster rubbed his fingers in a circle over one of Loki’s nipples.

“I have an idea,” the Grandmaster said. “Just thought of it. What if - what if we pretend that I’m about to have you executed and you have to convince me to let you live?” 

Loki froze. The Grandmaster pressed his lips to Loki’s spine and made a sort of “hmm” sound. “Yes,” he said, more firmly. “I like that. Sounds like fun, we can say that you, uh...tried to overthrow me, have me assassinated, something like that. Unbelievable! How _could_ you, Lo-lo.” 

“I wouldn’t-” 

“Hush. Don’t argue.” The Grandmaster’s voice turned stern. “This is _serious._ ” 

“Grandmaster,” Loki said, suddenly short of breath. “I swear to you, I wouldn’t even _think_ of betraying you.” 

“I didn’t think so either! But people are just - full of surprises.” The Grandmaster grabbed his shoulders and turned Loki around, looking him in the eye - and winked. “But here we are - here _you_ are, and it’d be such a waste to have to melt you down.” 

“Definitely a waste,” Loki said faintly. He couldn’t tell how much the Grandmaster was joking, and how much he just _might_ be serious. 

“So,” the Grandmaster said, tracing Loki’s jawline, fingers gliding just over his throat, “ _convince_ me you’re worth keeping?” 

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed before he jerked them back open, his heart pounding. He had no way of knowing how much the Grandmaster knew, or guessed, about his thoughts. How much he was sincere, and how much playing out a fantasy of his own design, toying with Loki-

And what the consequences might be if he was not convincing enough. 

_Better make it good, then._

He slid down to his knees as gracefully as he could manage, looking up at him. “Ooh,” the Grandmaster said. “Good start. You know I like how you look when you do that.” His smile was almost indulgent. Loki didn’t trust it at all. His heart was still pounding anxiously in his stomach and it was all he could do to push it aside and focus.

“Get rid of me and you’d never see me on my knees for you again,” Loki said, the words rolling too smoothly off his tongue. 

“Are you going to keep talking?” The Grandmaster asked, head cocking slightly to the side. “Because I’m...getting bored.” He didn’t sound bored. But he wouldn’t, necessarily. Anxiety throbbed through Loki and he pushed it away as hard as he could. 

He took a deep breath and cast his eyes up, lowering his eyelashes. “I didn’t want to presume.” Deliberately, he ran his tongue along his teeth, and lowered his voice. “Grandmaster...let me show you how well I can serve.” 

(The back of his neck burned with embarrassment, biting and bitter humiliation. He was grateful that it wasn’t visible to the Grandmaster.)

“Ooh,” the Grandmaster said. “See, _that’s_ better. All right. I’m...you have my attention, sweet thing.” He stepped forward and ran his fingers into Loki’s hair, pushing his head back, baring his throat. Loki focused on keeping himself relaxed, loose. Pliant. His other hand took Loki’s chin, thumb stroking across his lips and then pulled away, fingers releasing Loki’s hair as well. 

The Grandmaster shed his clothes in a lazy heap on the floor. His cock was half hard already and Loki focused on _that,_ raising his hands to stroke lightly up his legs. The little hum of approval stirred up uneasy warmth in his stomach, and Loki thought bitterly _at least this I’m good at._

He pushed that away, too, focusing on leaning in and trailing his lips and tongue over the Grandmaster’s hips, and if he focused on _what_ he was doing rather that _why-_

“Keep teasing me,” the Grandmaster said playfully, his fingers back in Loki’s hair but not quite pulling. “I might, um, get annoyed, change my mind about you, _teasing_ and _treason,_ both starting with _‘t’-_ ”

Loki inhaled sharply, a shudder of fear turning his blood briefly to ice, and almost lunged forward to stroke his tongue along the Grandmaster’s length. 

“There we go,” the Grandmaster said, fingernails dragging over Loki’s scalp, and this time his shudder wasn’t fear. Was something altogether worse. 

Loki wrapped his hand around the base of the Grandmaster’s cock and focused on the head, sucking it into his mouth, laving the flat of his tongue over the tip, flicking his tongue against the sensitive ridge underneath. The Grandmaster kept up his seemingly never ending monologue: _mm, yes, do that with your tongue again - no, not that, oh,_ there _you are, good, you absolute treasure, see, this is why I keep you around, your lips look absolutely fantastic, I swear you’re just_ wasted _on other pursuits, I could have you do this all day._

Half the time it made Loki burn with bitter shame. The other half of him - responded. Drank it down and he could feel his own arousal a tight knot low in his stomach, in his half-hard cock, grateful for his own _degradation._

“Let’s, mm, a little more, shall we?” The Grandmaster said, and thrust forward into Loki’s mouth without warning. He choked, startled, and tried to jerk back, but the Grandmaster’s hand cupped the back of his head. “Ah, ah,” he said chidingly. “You don’t - you don’t stop until _I_ say so, Lo-lo. This is, um...well. It’s about _me._ And me not...not melting you. That’s the game, remember? So I don’t think you’d be doing a lot of _protesting._ ”

Loki made a muffled sound, his eyes widening, and stopped trying to move. It was fine, after all. Nothing he couldn’t take. He could...handle this. _That’s the game,_ he said, and Loki wished he knew how much it _was_ a game. 

The Grandmaster beamed at him. “That’s more like it,” he said. “Now...where were we?” 

Loki closed his eyes and sucked, working lips and tongue as well as he could with his mouth full of cock. The taste of him was strange - familiar muskiness but with a hint of something else as well. Loki knew he was focusing on minutiae to avoid thinking too much about how very vulnerable he was, how little control he had, the fact that at least part of him was enjoying both things and another was sure he was going to die at the end of this no matter what he did.

“Hey,” the Grandmaster said, pulling sharply on Loki’s hair. He sucked in a breath but felt his cock twitch. “I can feel your attention wandering. Stay focused, sweetheart. I know you’re good at this, but that’s no reason to slack off.”

Loki hummed what he hoped sounded like agreement and tried to shut off every other thought in his mind and focus on sucking the Grandmaster off, bobbing his head up and down. “Uh huh,” the Grandmaster said. “That’s better, more like it, mmm do that with your tongue again - like _that,_ see, you’re such a _quick_ learner. Now,” and his fingers flexed on the back of Loki’s head. “You can take the rest, right? For me?” 

Loki’s breathing stuttered. He started to pull his head off to answer only to meet the pressure of the Grandmaster’s palm. “No, nope, no words. _Show_ me.” 

Loki squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to whimper. He took a deep breath through his nose and slid his mouth down the Grandmaster’s cock. Saliva filled his mouth and he tried to swallow, flushing at the loud slurping noise that resulted. 

He sucked in another breath. His throat spasmed as the head of the Grandmaster’s cock bumped against it. 

“Oh, _yes,_ ” the Grandmaster said. His fingers combed through Loki’s hair. “Good boy, that’s it, I’m going to, hmm, come _right_ down your throat - you’re going to let me do that, right?”

Loki moaned, because he couldn’t do anything else, and swallowed the rest of him. The Grandmaster groaned loudly, his hips pushing forward like he could shove more of himself into Loki’s mouth. Loki’s throat spasmed and the Grandmaster’s hand floated out of his hair down to his neck, fingers tracing the bulge of his length, pressing lightly like he’d be able to feel his own cock through the skin. A shudder of some unidentifiable feeling - not quite arousal, not quite disgust, somewhere in between - went through Loki’s body as he fought for air.

“Oh, yes,” the Grandmaster said. “Very nice, that’s...you’ve got the talent for this, you sure do.”

He pulled out, just enough for Loki to suck in a gasping breath before he thrust in again. The Grandmaster’s fingers brushed the corner of his mouth, caressed along his chin. “Look at _that,_ ” he almost purred, and Loki flushed hot, the little sound he made entirely involuntary.

The Grandmaster stiffened, and Loki could have sworn he _felt_ the pulse of his cock as he came. He swallowed frantically, almost choking on the come filling his throat faster than he could force it down. 

When the Grandmaster pulled out Loki almost crumpled forward, just catching himself. He coughed, breathing hard. One of his hands started to rise toward his throat and he forced himself to drop it down. 

“Was I,” he said, when he could find his voice again. Or started to say, and had to clear his throat to get some of the rough edge out. “Was I...convincing, Grandmaster?” 

“Mmm,” the Grandmaster said, and Loki looked up at him, still standing, his expression one of smug satiation that made Loki want to roll over and show his belly even as he wanted to stab him in the eye. “I’m feeling...much less melt-y. Definitely, er, mollified.” 

Loki called up his own slightly smug smile, relief starting to bleed in before he could suppress it. “I am glad I could be so persuasive.” 

“Ah, don’t get ahead of yourself,” the Grandmaster said, laying a finger on Loki’s lips. “I said _less_ melt-y. But I don’t think we’re _done._ I mean, I can hardly just...one little blowjob and we’re all even-stevens?” The Grandmaster clicked his tongue. “You’re a marvelous fuck, Loki, but you’re not _that_ good.” His tone, condescending and fond, set Loki’s stomach burning all over again. 

“I see,” Loki said, and hoped the breathlessness of his voice passed for needy desire rather than a flare of anger he fought down. “Then...how else can I...serve you?”

“We-ell,” the Grandmaster said. “There _is_ a bed right over there we could use. You can, mm. Let me _think._ ” He paused, artfully, and Loki was quite certain he was being deliberately made to wait. He almost opened his mouth to say so, only to catch the glint in the Grandmaster’s eye. He made himself subside, trying to look wide-eyed, eager.

_Step carefully. You don’t know what’s real and what isn’t, here. What he knows. Or what he might do just because he wants to._

“Stand up,” the Grandmaster said. “And let’s see what I’m _getting,_ here.” 

Loki pushed himself to his feet and unfastened his pants. He removed them slowly, deliberately, keeping his eyes on the Grandmaster as he did so. Vaguely pleased to see his eyes darken and his lips curve, the appreciative sweep of his eyes. Loki felt himself twitch, starting to harden again, that approving scrutiny as good as a caress. Damn him. 

The Grandmaster didn’t settle for looking for long, though. He closed in, sliding both his hands around to squeeze Loki’s ass, pulling him forward so his half-hard cock rubbed against the Grandmaster’s hip. 

“You know,” he murmured in Loki’s ear, “seeing you, uh, stripped bare...almost good enough on its own to merit a royal pardon. Because you’re so _delicious_ to look at. Mm- _hm._ I should just have you - there’s a thing, you know, naked statuary? Paint you in gold dust and have you pose for parties, you’d be a _hit._ ”

Loki could picture it. Naked, painted, frozen arched in erotic poses before a court of glittering sycophants, and the image in his head made him shiver with a bizarre blend of desire and horror. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t quite make himself answer. 

“It’s a thought,” the Grandmaster said, mouthing wetly at Loki’s neck. He groaned, hips jerking forward to grind thoughtlessly into the Grandmaster’s body. “But...later? Later. Right _now_ I think I just want you to lie down on your stomach so I can, ah. Have the best _possible_ access to that...asset of yours. And we’ll just...see where things go, hm?” 

“I guess we will,” Loki murmured, voice cutting off with a hitch when the Grandmaster pulled Loki’s body hard against his. His cock throbbed, pinned between them, and the Grandmaster slid his fingers between Loki’s buttocks, rubbing over his hole so that Loki almost jumped.

“There he is,” the Grandmaster said, sounding pleased, and pulled away, giving Loki a little push. “Go on.” 

He took a step back, then another, then made himself turn his back. His neck prickled as he walked over to the bed. 

“Nice view,” the Grandmaster said cheerfully, and Loki’s face burned. 

“Why, thank you,” he said anyway, proud of himself for managing to keep his voice even. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out on his back, propped up on his hands. He let his back arch slightly, bent one knee toward his chest with the other straight. Posing.

“I _did_ tell you to lie on your stomach,” The Grandmaster said, but his smile suggested he knew what Loki was doing and approved. He shed his robe and prowled over. He climbed onto the bed and over Loki, leaning in to kiss him hungrily, tongue plunging into his mouth. Loki could sense the claim in it. The stamp of ownership. 

He pulled back from Loki and licked his lips deliberately. Loki’s breathing hitched and he almost leaned back away, then almost leaned up toward him. He managed to hold still. 

The Grandmaster’s thumb rubbed across his hip. “Turn over,” he said. “Usually I _like_ seeing your face, but remember I’m - ah, supposed to be _unhappy_ with you right now.” 

_Supposed to be._ This was all just a _game._ Right. 

“I am yours to command,” Loki said.

“That’s the spirit,” the Grandmaster said, tapping a finger against the tip of Loki’s nose so that he almost went cross-eyed before sitting up on his knees, giving Loki room to roll to his stomach. He pushed down that warning, again, _don’t turn your back_ , and told himself this was better. This way he didn’t have to try to mask any facial expressions. Was allowed some...privacy. He folded his arms under his head and tried to relax.

His muscles snapped taut the second the Grandmaster’s hands pressed against the skin of his back, sliding down either side of his spine. He shivered a little, as always, when his thumbs passed over the ridged scar in the center of his back, but at least this time he didn’t comment on it, just hummed and kept going. At least for now, it felt good: nothing else, no caveats, just good. 

He still twitched when the Grandmaster’s hands cupped his buttocks and squeezed, pulling them apart. “Gorgeous,” he murmured. “Just - perfect.”

Warmth slithered through him and Loki heard himself make a very faint noise. He flushed immediately, but the Grandmaster didn’t comment. 

“See, I’d - I’d definitely miss _this,_ ” the Grandmaster said, his thumb pressing against Loki’s hole. He quivered, holding very still, and bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t make a sound. “You just don’t...come across treasures like you every day. But, well…” 

Loki’s heart stuttered. _Just a game,_ he told himself, but- “Maybe you just - need a reminder of what I can give you,” Loki said, pushing his hips up into his hands. He aimed for _playful_ and landed on _desperate._

“Seems to me you’re not _giving_ so much as _taking,_ sweetheart,” the Grandmaster said. “Though I guess, depending on how you look at it…” He trailed off. His thumb pulled away only to be replaced a moment later by a finger stabbing into him. 

Loki sucked in a breath, his body snapping taut; his arms moved so he could grab on to the blankets like that would help. He gulped in a couple shallow breaths. 

“Though...I can see what you’re saying,” the Grandmaster said conversationally. “All that spirit is...well, it’s _troublesome_ but it’s also what makes you so much _fun,_ I mean, you’re lying here and I bet that brain of yours is _still_ going, going, going. Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe I’m not giving you enough to - you know, do. Is that it, Lo?” His finger moved inside Loki, in and out, the friction enough to make his eyes water.

“Ah-” Loki hunted for a good answer. _Think fast._ “I have been known to get myself into - mm - difficulty, that way.” 

“I _see._ So if I just keep you _occupied…_ well, we can see to that.” 

_Bad answer,_ Loki thought, but he didn’t know that there’d been a good one. “Are you making me a promise?” He asked, hoping it sounded playful. 

:You naughty, naughty boy!” The Grandmaster said, sounding positively gleeful. He pushed another finger into Loki alongside the first and Loki grunted, forcing himself to relax. He squeezed his eyes closed when the Grandmaster spread them, his hips moving between pushing into the Grandmaster’s hand and grinding against the bed below. His fingers were a little too dry, almost painful, but not so much that Loki couldn’t enjoy it. Was enjoying it, his skin heating and his heartbeat picking up for something other than fear. “Would you like that? I could just, mmm, tie you up, all spread out for the having. The main attraction. I can just see it.”

Loki felt himself flush. “I, ah, thought you’d want…”

“That I’d want you all to myself? I’m not _that_ selfish.” His fingers curled with a hum and Loki moaned. “Oh, _that’s_ a good noise. Love it. I’m starting to, mm, think I might be able to see my way to forgiving you.”

“Oh,” Loki gasped. “That’s...good.” 

“I thought so too! It helps that you’re being so delightfully...cooperative.” The Grandmaster’s two fingers wiggled inside him and Loki bit his cheek, gasping. His cock twitched, and another deliberate wiggle and _press_ made him keen, hips jerking as pre-come leaked sluggishly onto the sheets. 

“Let’s just, um...where’s that spot, huh? Like... _that?_ ”

His fingers pressed down _hard_ inside and a cry exploded out of Loki’s lungs, the fresh flood of pleasure almost overwhelming. He clenched around the Grandmaster’s fingers and heard him chuckle. “Good, huh? See? I can be _nice._ ”

“Yes,” Loki said quickly. “Of course. I never thought…”

He pulled his fingers out and Loki heard the squirt of more lubricant. “But honestly, you’re just - uh, too tempting, I can’t keep restraining myself like this.” The two fingers slid back into him a little easier this time, with a little less of a burn. “I mean, fingers are fun, but…” He pulled them out and Loki’s breathing hitched as he felt the blunt head of the Grandmaster’s cock pushing against him. “I think that’s good enough,” the Grandmaster said easily. 

Loki opened his mouth to say _no, wait,_ without thinking, and cried out as the Grandmaster thrust into him in one stroke. The burn of friction seared up his spine, barely enough lubricant to ease the way. Enough that he didn’t tear. Not enough that it didn’t hurt.

He pressed his face into the pillow, gritting his teeth, a thin whine squeezing out of his throat just the same. The Grandmaster’s cock throbbed inside him, just on the edge of what was _good_ pain and what was just - pain. His breathing came hard and fast and he dug his fingers into the sheets. 

“See, _that -_ that’s good,” the Grandmaster said, his fingers stroking over Loki’s hips. “Pretty, mm, _tight,_ but that’s, that’s not a problem, is it? Honestly, it’s - mmm, yeah.” He wiggled his hips a little and Loki gasped, his hands spasming. “Intense,” the Grandmaster said, sounding a little breathless himself. “That’s the word. It’s _intense._ ”

_Get on with it,_ Loki wanted to snarl, or _stop talking,_ but he just worked his fingers in the sheets and sucked in deep breaths, adjusting slowly to the full feeling of the Grandmaster’s cock stuffed inside him. 

And the pleasure roiling insistently in his gut that wanted more than this.

“Please,” he exhaled, because it seemed like the best way to get the Grandmaster to move.

“Ah, ah,” the Grandmaster said. “You’re going to need to give me a little more than _that,_ Loki. Please _what?_ ”

“Fuck me,” Loki said, because that was easy. It was what was going to happen anyway. The Grandmaster hummed. 

“Well, _obviously,_ ” he said. “But _how?_ Come on, now. I’m going to get bored again.” 

Loki squeezed his eyes closed. What did he want? Did he want Loki to beg for it hard and rough, a punishment? Or slow and ruthless, drawn out? “I wouldn’t - tell you what to do,” he pushed out. 

“Mm, but you’re not _telling_ me anything, sweetheart. You’re _suggesting._ ” He slid a hand up Loki’s back to grab a handful of his hair and pull. Loki sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes closed, panting. 

“Fuck me so I can’t - can’t even think of treason,” he said, stumbling on the words. “Make me…” He trailed off, face burning. The Grandmaster hummed again. 

“You want me to fuck you until you can’t string two thoughts together, is that it?” He said, voice low and a little darker in a way that made a shiver run down Loki’s spine. “Okay. I can do that. I can _definitely_ do that. But we’re going to need a _lot_ more lubricant.” 

_Oh,_ Loki thought, anxiety bubbling up. He shoved it down. The Grandmaster pulled out of him and slapped his ass. “You stay right there. I’ll be back.” 

Loki squeezed his eyes closed and took a few slow, deep, breaths. He could handle this. He could handle whatever the Grandmaster was planning. He might be left aching and exhausted, but he’d be essentially fine.

He still tensed up when the Grandmaster climbed back onto the bed. 

“Now,” he said, sounding stern, “can you hold still, or do we have to do something about that?”

“I can hold still,” Loki said quickly.

“Oh, good. Well, a little bondage would be good too, but, well, let’s see some of that _restraint,_ that can be ever so much fun.” A faint nervous prickle went down Loki’s spine and he opened his eyes, unthinkingly trying to push himself up. The Grandmaster’s hand between his shoulder-blades stopped him. 

“Ah,” he said. “Now, what was that about holding still?” 

“Of course,” Loki said, easing himself back down. “I was just trying to…”

“Trying to ruin the surprise?” The Grandmaster clicked his tongue scoldingly. “Always jumping ahead. Not that there’s really a surprise this time, exactly. No toys. Just...you and me. But, see, we’re going to do something...needs a little time, right? I don’t want to _hurt_ you so we’re going to have to...go slow.”

Loki’s stomach flipped nervously. _It’s fine. You can handle anything._ “With what?” 

The Grandmaster caressed his hip and bent down to kiss his shoulder before saying, “you’re going to take my whole hand inside you.”

Loki’s blood went cold. “Your…” He’d heard of it before, but never _wanted..._ he pictured the Grandmaster’s hand. Imagined his body stretching to fit it. 

“I wouldn’t try with just _anyone_ but _you,_ mmm.” The Grandmaster’s fingers felt very warm where they skimmed over his buttock. “You take everything so... _so_ well. And I promise when we’re done you won’t be thinking about _anything._ ”

Loki swallowed, trying to work moisture back into his mouth. “I don’t…”

The Grandmaster’s eyebrows raised. “Are you...arguing with me?” He sounded so innocently startled, but Loki froze. He shifted, glad again that at least his face wasn’t visible. 

“No,” he said weakly. “No, I just…”

“Hush,” the Grandmaster said. “Just _trust_ me.”

_That,_ Loki thought, _is the last thing I’m going to do,_ but there was only one response he could give, and that was to nod. 

“That’s better,” the Grandmaster said approvingly. “Now. Sit up.” 

Loki did as the Grandmaster said, pushing himself up onto his knees. The Grandmaster only let him get partway up before he slid something soft and padded under Loki’s stomach and caught Loki with a hand between his shoulder blades.

“There,” he said, and gave Loki a little push. “Back down, sweetheart. I need good access, but it’s important you relax.”

Loki licked his lips and pressed down the urge to resist that gentle push bending him over the support, slanted downwards so his head was on the bed and his ass in the air. This was not a position he particularly enjoyed. Even if it did make for a good angle, sometimes. 

_Good access,_ the Grandmaster said, and Loki was back to thinking about his _hand_ up his _ass_ and somewhere under the dread was a dangerous, almost horrifying curl of curiosity about how it would feel. 

“You’re, ah, shaking a little,” the Grandmaster said. “Nervous, sweet thing? I can help with that.” 

“Ah,” Loki said. “That’s not necessary."

“Hmm. You sure?” 

“Yes,” Loki said quickly, even as part of him murmured that it might be a good idea to have his faculties a little dulled. By the same token, it was a very bad idea. “It’s just...anticipation.” 

“Oh, _well_ then. Can’t keep my favorite bad boy waiting.” He heard the wet squirt of lubricant and wished he could _see,_ but that was...probably part of the point. 

He tensed when the Grandmaster’s fingers curled over his hip, but the single digit he began with went in smooth. Easier than earlier, sliding in and out, and Loki felt the tension easing out of his muscles.

He jerked with a gasp when the Grandmaster rubbed his thumb along his perineum, hard enough that Loki felt it up inside him. He made a soft noise, his face warming. He knew this was just...preparation, but if he tried not to think too far ahead…

It was almost gentle. And while with the Grandmaster that wasn’t always a _good_ thing, just now he could focus on the fact that it felt pleasurable and avoid anything else. The Grandmaster reached around, pulling his hips a little back and then giving Loki’s cock a lazy tug. He hissed, bucking into his grip. 

“Starting off easy,” the Grandmaster said lightly. He rubbed his thumb just above Loki’s cock as he pulled his finger out, replacing it with two. The slick sound as he thrust them in sounded unbearably loud and obscenely filthy to Loki, and his face and body heated equally. 

“I can take a little more than this,” Loki said, proud that his voice came out...mostly steady.

“Oh, you’re going to take a _lot_ more,” the Grandmaster said. He pushed his fingers in deep and Loki let out a faint moan. His cock twitched in the Grandmaster’s hand and he chuckled, dragging his fingers over the head and smearing pre-come over his skin. His hand moved in slow thrusts, pulling out to add still more lube. The Grandmaster’s fingers moved, dragging along his inner walls.

“There,” Loki heard himself gasp, and the Grandmaster stopped.

“Are you telling me how to do my job?” He asked.

“No,” Loki said quickly. “No, I wouldn’t - _gah._ ” He broke off as the Grandmaster’s fingers pressed firmly downward, dragging across his prostate. His toes curled and his spine arched, his cock pulsing in the Grandmaster’s hand. Another slow drag and Loki moaned, his body clenching and then relaxing. 

“Oh, good,” the Grandmaster said casually. “Because I wouldn’t want to think you were still...feeling rebellious.”

“Just eager,” Loki said. The strain was audible in his voice, and the massaging press of the Grandmaster’s fingers focused on that one spot was rapidly making it difficult to focus. 

“Eager? Well then. Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” His fingers pulled out with an obscene sucking sound and Loki sucked in one breath, two, before the Grandmaster pushed his hand back in. “Nice and smooth so far,” he said. “Helps that I...hm. Got in there first, got you warmed up…hey, relax a little.” 

Loki realized he was tensing up and tried to relax. _Stop thinking,_ he reminded himself. _Just stop...thinking._

He shuddered a little, swallowed a few times, and opened his mouth only to cry out when the Grandmaster very abruptly pulled his fingers back and spread them wide, just at the rim. The sound came out choked and he squirmed, gasping in a sharp breath when he felt the Grandmaster’s thumb tease against him. 

“I’m - I-” He managed to cut off before saying _can’t._ He did squeeze his eyes closed, only to snap them back open when the Grandmaster thrust back into him, fingertips skating over his prostate with just enough pressure to set him quivering, draw back his arousal. Bent over, gasping, open-mouthed, Loki imagined briefly how he must look. 

_You were a king,_ remarked an ironic, mocking voice that sounded like his own. _Now look at you._

“Look at _you,_ ” the Grandmaster said, like an echo of his thoughts, but there was nothing in his voice but delight. “Just _gorgeous._ Taking it like a champ, I can hardly - you have no idea what you’re _doing_ to me. If I weren’t so committed, why…”

Another curl of his fingers. Another pulse of pleasure shuddering through him and Loki bit his lip so he didn’t make a sound, riding it, his hips rocking back and forth as he came apart in the Grandmaster’s hands. 

And then, just as Loki thought he might be approaching his release, he stopped abruptly. Loki made a sound of protest, his body clenching down around his fingers. 

“Oh ho,” the Grandmaster said. “Eager indeed.” His fingers spread wide again, stretching Loki inside, and he squeezed his eyes closed. His lungs felt tight, pleasure a knot in his stomach starting to twist together with dread. “All right,” the Grandmaster said. “Feeling good? Yes? All right. Ready?” 

Loki said nothing, still trying to catch his breath. The Grandmaster’s fingers pressed down, sending a zing of almost painfully intense pleasure up Loki’s spine. He yelped. 

“I want an answer when I ask a question,” the Grandmaster said sternly. Loki licked his lips and swallowed twice. 

“Yes,” he said hoarsely, because he had to. He couldn’t tell the Grandmaster to stop. He might as well just - keep going. Get this over with. It couldn’t...he could take this. 

“Mmm. Excellent.” His fingers eased out, more lube dribbling over him. He held his breath and tried to relax, then jerked with a thin, sharp sound when the Grandmaster tugged lightly on his balls. 

With one hand. The other pushed into him, and it was only one more finger but Loki felt like it was going to break him in two. 

He squeezed his eyes closed and whimpered, pinioned between the sensation of the Grandmaster rolling his balls in the palm of his hand and the feeling of his ass being stretched more than he thought he could take. His breathing came in short, staccato, bursts, and every exhale held a hint of a whine. 

Loki’s body quivered. He turned his head, gasping emptily, dazed, blinking. He felt the Grandmaster’s fingers move, spreading inside him and he let out a helpless cry, his eyes watering.

“Shh,” the Grandmaster said. “Shh, you’re doing _great._ That’s four, you feel that? Just a little _push_ and I could almost…you, mm, you’re all _red._ ” His thumb brushed across skin and Loki jerked; a little push and he let out a faint whimper, almost excruciating pleasure searing through him, mingling with the burn of his meticulously stretched ass. 

“I,” he started, and then tried again. “I, _ah,_ I-”

“Shh,” the Grandmaster said again. “You ready for more, gorgeous? You’re going to take the rest, aren’t you, you’re such a _good_ boy.”

Loki shuddered, even as some part of him warmed to the words, to the bizarre kindness in the Grandmaster’s voice. He didn’t want it. He did. He couldn’t _tell,_ maybe he only wanted it because the Grandmaster did and he wanted to please, because he _did_ want to please, and _oh Norns_ that was his thumb, fresh lube slick on his skin, squelching inside him. Loki held his breath, quivering, exquisitely aware of the Grandmaster’s thumb pushing against his hole.

“Breathe,” he commanded, and Loki emptied his lungs and gulped in air. 

He cried out when his body gave, the Grandmaster’s thumb popping past his rim and pushing into him. “Oh, _yes,_ ” he heard the Grandmaster say over the ringing in his ears.

He wasn’t done. Was still pushing, and the stretch was _unbearable,_ was exquisite, oh Norns, he was on fire and couldn’t take any more-

“ _Please,_ ” he burst out, and the Grandmaster petted his hip soothingly, his hand cool on Loki’s overheated skin. 

“You can do this,” he said, half coaxing and half command. “Don’t disappoint me, Loki, we’re almost there, look at _that,_ you’re just...fantastic, oh yes-”

The catch of his knuckles on Loki’s rim and he let out a sound halfway between a sob and a wail. “Oh,” he heard himself way faintly. “Oh, _ahh-_ ”

He couldn’t take more. But he did, his body giving in again, because he always gave in, and he could feel every twitch of the Grandmaster’s fingers, every inch of his hand pushing into him. 

Something - snapped. Loki felt it go and suddenly he was floating, dizzy. He let go of all of it and the sheer relief of surrender was so overwhelming it was almost like he’d come, but his cock was barely hard. The intensity of the sensation swept him up and tore him loose from his moorings. 

“Good,” the Grandmaster said, somewhere distant. “That’s _good,_ ” and Loki almost sobbed for the affirmation, _good, yes, I’m good, I want-_ “There,” he said, lower. “I think that’ll do it, don’t you?”

He shook, unable to answer. He didn’t know what the right answer was. 

“Yes,” the Grandmaster said, sounding a little smug. “That’s definitely done it.” Loki felt the shallow motion of his hand, in and out, and made a choked sound. His cock twitched and the Grandmaster reached around with his other hand and grasped him, tugging, stroking him back to hardness even as he kept up those shallow, excruciating thrusts, knuckles dragging across Loki’s insides and he rocked back and forth between pleasure and _too much_ but it wasn’t, it was what he wanted, didn’t he?

He hardly even realized how close he was to the edge until he came. Even as he did, the Grandmaster pulled his hand out with a slick, wet sound, and a moment later Loki felt him finish, come spattering on Loki’s rim, inside his stretched hole. 

He stayed where he was, shaking, frozen, in freefall. He breathed in stuttering, ragged gasps.

_You asked for this,_ whispered some nasty corner of his brain. 

“Hey,” the Grandmaster said soothingly. “Hey. C’mere. You did great.” He pulled Loki’s legs out straight, slid his hands up his back to rub his shoulders. Loki’s ass throbbed but he pressed into the Grandmaster’s hands with a shaky sigh. “See? Totally convinced. You know I’d _never_ get rid of you, Lo. Never ever. You’re just...too rare a treasure. Sometimes you just need these, uh, reminders, right?” 

Loki felt himself nodding. He couldn’t do anything else.

“Clever boy,” the Grandmaster said. He sounded fond, and Loki basked in it, grateful. “Now just...take it easy. You’re not going to want to sit down for a bit, though - think I’ve got something for that. Give it a minute, I’ll get some, we can, mm, give you a good rubdown, how about it?” 

“Mmhm,” Loki said faintly. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a murmur that he shouldn’t be acting like this. Should be fighting, or at least remembering that he was supposed to be. He pushed it away. 

Just...he couldn’t, right now. Not this second. In a minute, he’d gain his footing again. But just now…

For now, he needed to rest. Recover. Everything else was going to have to wait. 


End file.
